


Under Oath

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: A fluffy post-SR drabble. What can I say? I like fluff :)





	Under Oath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 436: promise

Starsky slumped down on the couch, exhausted at the thought of yet another PT session.

"Am I just kidding myself, Hutch?" he asked. "Tell me straight, no BS." 

"Okay, no BS. You're gonna recover, be every inch the cop you were before the shooting and then some," Hutch said, so serious and heartfelt that Starsky blinked back tears. "That's the truth, I promise."

"The whole truth, and nothing but?" he managed to say.

"I solemnly swear," Hutch replied. 

Starsky knew then that he _would_ get back on the force. He had to. Couldn't let his partner perjure himself, after all.


End file.
